


Fiery Attraction

by stylesasfuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesasfuck/pseuds/stylesasfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry begs his best friend to have sex with his twin brother Marcel, things can only turn bad…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Olivia**

 

Looking at my best friend, I raised my up eyebrows, barely believing what he was asking me. I had met Harry years ago and we quickly bounded. When we were old enough, our relationship altered into a deeper one and we shared more than friendship together. It had happened naturally and we both found pleasure in having casual sex when we needed it. I knew I’d never be as close to anyone as I was with Harry and I liked it this way.   
  
Harry also had a twin brother, Marcel, who I knew pretty well too… as much as you can know Marcel. He was shy, a bit secretive and most of the time lost in his world. Still, he was a super good person and it was a change from Harry’s rebel personality. It’s really not a myth when people say that twins can be total opposites.   
  
“You’re not serious..” I let out, raising my eyebrows to Harry, waiting for him to burst into laughter, proud of his joke. “You can’t ask me that.”   
  
He didn’t react as I expected. Instead, he simply used the puppy eyes on me and I felt my heart twist in my chest. His green eyes stared into mine and his lips moved into a pout. That’s when I knew he was serious. We were both sitting on the couch and I bent down to get closer to him.   
  
“I’m not going to have sex with your brother, Harry.” I whispered rather firmly, glaring at him. “Who do you think I am? A slut?”   
  
“Of course not.” he argued in a low tone. “I just want him to let loose. He needs to get laid.”   
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, glancing at Marcel who was sitting in the kitchen, scribbling something on a notebook. I raised my nose in a grimace. He was cute, obviously, since he was physically identical to Harry, but his hair was straighter and large glasses were placed permanently on his nose. He dressed totally differently, too. Marcel was a nerd, there was no dount about it. He was shy and tried not to drag too much attention on him, in opposite to Harry, who loved it and seeked for it 24/7.   
  
I was dragged to Harry. He made my whole body vibrate with lust. When his hands would travel on me, I felt alive. I really doubted Marcel would do the same to me.   
  
“I’m sure you could show him a trick or two.”   
  
I dived my gaze in Harry’s as a smirk formed on his lips.   
  
“He can’t repulse you, come on, we have the same face!”   
  
I sighed and frowned, a bit insulted.   
  
“He does not repulse me!” I let out a bit too loud. “Harry, he’s your brother. You’re asking me to sleep with your brother, you realize that?”   
  
He moved his hand on my thigh and I looked down as I felt the warmth of his skin against my pants. He knew exactly what he was doing and I looked back up into his eyes with difficulty as his hand traveled to my waist.   
  
“I do.”   
  
Silence.   
  
“How am I supposed to do that anyway?” I pointed. “Hey Marcel, your brother wants us to bang so take off your pants?”   
  
Harry chuckled and his eyes started to sparkle. “Could work.” he let out before I slapped him slightly on the arm.   
  
“I’m not gonna do that. Can you imagine how embarassing that would be?”   
  
“For him or for you?”   
  
His gaze found mine and our eyes locked. I hated that even though I was a kind of mad at him, I wanted him to rip my clothes off and fuck me right on the couch without any foreplay. He just had this effect on my libido that I couldn’t explain.   
  
“Look, Liv.” he added, knowing I was not going to reply. “You can be very persuasive when you want. Trust me, I know. Just use your charm.”   
  
This time, it was my turn to laugh.   
  
“Oh please, it’s not like Marcel liked me or anything. We don’t even know what kind of girls he likes.”   
  
This time, Harry’s lips curled, showing his perfect teeth and adding dimples on both of his cheeks. He moved his face closer to me and I could feel his warm breath brush against my cheeks. I restrained a shiver qith difficulty.   
  
“He likes you. I see how he looks at you. He wants to see you naked.” he whispered, staying close to me.   
  
I tried to keep my heartbeats to a normal speed but it was impossible. Harry moved one of his hands to my right cheek and ran his fingertips on my skin. Slowly, he pressed his lips on mine and I closed my eyes, remaining motionless. I didn’t answer his kiss because I knew exactly what he was tyring to do.   
  
“Please.” he breathed. “Dos this for me.”   
  
He moved his lips to my neck and on my collarbone. I enjoyed his wet mouth against my flesh and sucked my breath in. He came back to my lips and pecked my lips again. This time, I shot my eyes open.   
  
“What are you giving me in exchange?”   
  
Harry let his shoulders fall down and sighed loud enough for me to hear before to lay his forehead on my shoulder. I patted his back with a giggle, caressing his hair slightly.   
  
He had been trying to seduce me into doing it but If there was a chance I could get something in return, I’d definitely take it.   
  
“Nice try, Styles.” I told him. “But we’re going to make a deal.”   
  
He sighed again, louder this time and moved away from me. He let his face close to mine, his nose almost touching mine.   
  
“Okay, you know that thing you’ve been asking me forever?”   
  
I smirked, nodding. It took him a few seconds before he finally spoke again.   
  
“I’ll do it.”   
  
“I get to choose all the details about it?” I wondered, raising my eyebrows.   
  
“Yes.” he mumbled with a groan, obviously not enthousiast about the idea.   
  
“Let’s seal this deal, then.” I grinned before to crush my lips on his.   
  
He gave in and deepened the kiss, his arms sliding around me, pulling me closer. His hands traveled to my ass and I kneeled up on the couch as he was still sitting. I looked down at him with a smile as he looked up, his hands gripping my waist.   
  
“I’ll be back later.” I replied, getting off the couch quickly.   
  
He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer again, making me fall on his laps. His arms circled me and he started kissing my neck again.   
  
“Harry, let me go.” I giggled. “I have something important to do.”   
  
“How about I do you first?” he whispered, sucking on the skin of my neck before I push him away, still laughing.   
  
“No!”   
  
He let me go and I turned around only to notice Marcel was not in the kitchen anymore. I frowned for a second but finally walked up the stairs.   
  
“Liv!” Harry called out as I turned my head in his direction. “Be naughty, baby.”   
  
I rolled my eyes with a grin and ran the last few stairs separating me from the second floor. I was not surprised to see Marcel’s door closed and stuck my ear on it, trying to hear what he was doing. I heard him type on his computer and raised my nose up. I don’t know what I was expecting but I was delusional. It would have been fun to catch him masturbating while watching porn or maybe blast some girls band through his stereo. No, Marcel was doing exactly what I was expecting him to.   
  
I took a big breath and knocked. it took half a minute before the door opened slightly. He peeked through it and frowned when he noticed me. I smiled to him and raised my eyebrows before he pulled on the door some more.   
  
“Can I help you, Olivia?”   
  
He was most likely the only person in the world who didn’t give me a nickname. I thought it would annoy me but in fact, it was refreshing.   
  
“Can I come in?” I asked, tilting my head on the side.   
  
He was hesitant, it was obvious, but he finally nodded and turned around, going to sit back on his computer chair. I closed the door behind me and he frowned more.   
  
“Did my brother send you here?”   
  
My jaw dropped lightly.   
  
“N-no.” I stammered as he sighed. “Why do you-”   
  
“Why did he send you?”   
  
Giving up, I sighed and walked to his bed, sitting on it. Marcel looked at me, his eyes getting bigger.   
  
“Oh, sorry, can I sit?”   
  
He quickly nodded and I smiled at him, patting the cover next to me.   
  
“Come closer?”   
  
He immediately became suspicious and reluctantly, he got up and walked slowly in my direction before to sit cautiously next to me, making sure we were not touching. He pushed on his glasses to repositionate them better on his nose and it made me smile. He was adorable on many different levels.   
  
“How long have we known each other, Marcel?”   
  
“Since forever.”   
  
“Exactly.” I nodded.   
  
My heart jumped in my chest but I forced myself to place my hand on his thigh. He twitched under my touch but I pressed my palm on him, moving my hand up, trying to reach his crotch. Quickly, he moved away and turned around on his bed so he was facing me.   
  
“Harold asked you to have sex with me?”   
  
“ _Shit._ ” I thought. “No.”   
  
“Don’t lie to me, Olivia.”   
  
To hear my name coming out from his mouth again made me shudder.   
  
“Fine, okay, he did.” I admitted with a sigh. “I want to, though.”   
  
He seemed insulted and in pain, like someone had just slapped him. The expression in his eyes changed into sadness and I felt like the worst person in the world.   
  
“Please, just leave.” He let out after some seconds, getting up to walk away from me.   
  
I got up quickly too and tried to get closer to him.   
  
“Marcel, I’m sorry.” I sighed. “I didn’t want to hurt you or anything. So yea, Harry asked me to. So what? He cares about you. And so do I. We know each other, it’s not like we’re strangers and, it’d be nice to share that with you.”   
  
All I could hear through the silence was the sound of my heart beating all over my body. I surprised myself to actually mean every word I had said and it was a bit scary. I was ready to have sex with Marcel. Not only did I feel comfortable, I also thought it would be fun to experience someone else than Harry, for once, even if they were physically identical.   
  
“If you change your mind, let me know, okay?” I added, turning on my heels to leave.   
  
“Olivia, wait.”   
  
I stopped dead in my track and stopped breathing, not even daring to look back.   
  
“Okay, let’s try.”   
  
I emptied my lungs and smiled, walking until the door and quickly locking it before to turn around. I didn’t expect Marcel to be so close. I looked up into his eyes. He was tall. Obviously, I was aware of that but I had never fully realized it. He smiled down at me and just like when Harry did it, I saw dimples digging in both his cheeks, making my own smile grow more.   
  
Slowly, I moved one of my hands up and carressed his hair as he kept staring at me. I placed the palm of my hand on his nape and pushed gently on it, in hope he’d get the message. And he did. His arms snaked slowly around my waist and he bent his head down, his lips lending sweetly over mine. Harry had never kissed me like that. It was not better or worse, it was just different. His hungry lips kissed me eagerly and the only thought coming in my mind was that he was an amazing kisser. His tongue met mine and I tightened my grip around his neck, not wanting to let go. Quickly, I felt myself getting wet at the thought of him and he pressed his body against mine. I could feel his bulge through his pants and it turned me on more than I was willing to admit. I moaned through the kiss and one of his hands slipped on my butt, squeezing my cheek.   
  
“Are you a virgin, Marcel?” I asked, breaking our kiss.   
  
He smirked at me but didn’t reply. It made my bite my bottom lip and my hands moved down to his pants, brushing my fingers against his erection. I unzipped his pants and they fell down in a light noise as I started working on his shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as I could. We kept staring at each other as I undressed him, his eyes roaming on my facial traits. His chest was tattoo free, unlike Harry’s, and I fondled his torso slowly. It was pretty much the only difference with Harry, though, as I felt the muscles of his arms contract at my touch as I was taking off his shirt. He stood there, in front of me, almost completely naked, and I glanced down at his white and tight boxers. Harry prefered black underwears.   
  
I took his hands and placed them at the bottom of my shirt. I didn’t have to say anything else and he pulled it over my head and threw it away. He took my pants down, bending and brushed his fingers on my legs, my stomach and my bra on his way up. I quivered at his touch and stepped out of my jeans, pushing them behind me.   
  
“Did you ever get a blowjob?”   
  
His lips twisted slightly at my words and I realized his smile had disappeared. I raised my eyebrows to incite him to answer and he simply moved his head from left to right. The movement was barely perceptible but I saw it and nodded, slowly, getting on my knees.   
  
I rubbed my hands against his cock, over his boxers and he groaned. My fingers found the hem of his underwears and I pulled them down, exposing his dick in my face. It was big enough and very similar to Harry’s. Somehow, I felt like it would be pretty much the same thing and I licked my lips. I was impatient. I wanted to know what he tasted and that thought made my inner thighs throb.   
  
Opening my lips slightly, I sucked on the tip for some second and felt him hold his breath. I spitted on his lenght and stroked him slowly, taking a mental image of what his dick looked like. I finally took it all in my mouth and instinctively, he bucked his hips in my direction.   
  
“F-fuck.” he let out in a whispered as I sucked harder on him.   
  
His hand caressed my hair gently but I felt his finger push lightly on the back of my head and fulfilled his request by taking him deeper. I was ready to suck him until he’d reach his climax but he moved back and I felt his cock slip out of my mouth. He grabbed me under my shoulders and helped me up as I frowned at him.   
  
Moving his hands in my back, Marcel easily unclasped my bra and took it off roughly. His lips found one of my nipples and he started sucking on it as the palm of his hand rubbed in circle against my other. It felt amazing and this time, I moaned louder.   
  
He grabbed my waist roughly and pushed me on the bed, kneeling down in front of me. My eyes opened wider as I understood what he was planning but I didn’t have tme to think about it when I felt his mouth crash against my core. The feeling of his wet lips rubbing against my clit made me arch my back and I opened my mouth at the pleasure it was giving me. His tongue worked on my walls and found its way inside of me, making me budge over him and forcing him to fuck me with it. After a while, he let it slide up and started sucking on my fun button. I felt a stir in my stomach and I knew I was close.   
  
“Oh my fucking God, Marcel!” I yelled through in the silence room as I came, my thighs tightened around his face and pressing on his cheeks.   
  
It was stronger than me, I couldn’t help it and locked his head between my legs in hope to keep it there forever. His glasses fell down from his nose and when my orgasm was gone, I grabbed them and put them on his bedside table.   
  
“I’m sorry.” I let out with a giggle.   
  
He didn’t reply but brutally pushed me down on my back again, crawling between my legs until his face was at my level.   
  
“Don’t worry.” he expressed. “I see very well from up close.”   
  
He kissed me harshly and moved his hips to rub the tip of his dick on my slit. My legs moved around him and pushed on his ass with my heels.   
  
“Fuck me, Marcel.” I whimpered. “Now.”   
  
I didn’t have to ask twice as he thrust inside of me violently, banging me so hard I felt myself sinking into his mattress. I gripped his hair and pulled on it as an intense orgasm skimmed through my body.   
  
“How’s that?” he whispered sultrily, crashing his hips sloppily against mine.   
  
“Shit.” I replied in a low tone. “It’s perfect.”   
  
His mouth found my bottom lip and he nibbled on it for some seconds before to move out of me. He rubbed his dick some more seconds and came on my stomach, his juice squirting over me, letting out a longer groan and a few profanities that I didn’t know he was capable of saying.   
  
Placing his hands on each side of my face, he bent down and his lips found mine as he kissed me sweetly, the same way he had kissed me before we had sex.   
  
“Thanks, Liv.”   
  
I was torn between being surprised he had nicknamed me and being insulted because he had thanked me. Either way, I pushed the feeling away and tried to concentrate on the fact that nerdy Marcel had given me two vivid orgasms and that I was actually craving for more.   
  
A bit embarassed, I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I came out, Marcel was waiting for me and I sent him a smile.   
  
“Olivia, did I offend you?”   
  
I put my hand gently on his shoulder. He was back to being the Marcel I knew and I didn’t know if I liked it or not. Perhaps, I liked that he had two different sides. It made me wetter than I could actually admit.   
  
“No, it was perfect. I’m serious.”   
  
I pecked his lips and his cheeks turned into a soft shade of pink, making me giggle. It was hard to believe that the same guy had banged me hard only half an hour or so ago. It was my turn to peck his lips slowly but this time, there was nothing sexual in our kiss. I walked past him and went to join Harry in his room. He was playing on his xbox and simply glanced at me when I walked in.   
  
“How did it go?”   
  
“Good.” I only mentioned, sitting down on the floor next to him. “Now, can we talk about what you promised me?”   
  
With a sigh, Harry turned his videogame off and looked at me.   
  
“Alright.” he expressed, raising his eyebrows. “When, where and with who?”   
  
“Next week. Here.” I paused and grinned at him. “And with  _your brother._ ” 


	2. Part 2

**Harry**

 

“What?”   
  
I stared at my best friend right in the eyes as she raised her eyebrows. I was waiting for her to burst into laughter and tell me she was kidding but nothing happened. She just kept looking at me, waiting for my approval and I licked my lips in discomfort.   
  
“He’s my… brother.” I pointed. “It’s a bit weird.”   
  
“You asked me to sleep with him.”   
  
“Yea, you. But I don’t really want to be a part of it.” I admitted.   
  
Livia sighed and moved up on her knees, getting closer to me as she did so. Normally, I’d be turned on by the way she put her hands on her thighs, pressing her arms on the sides of her breasts, but this time, I couldn’t. I just stared in her eyes some more wondering how I would be able to get out of this mess.   
  
“But you promised.” she whined. “Come on, Harry.”   
  
I was stuck. I told her she could choose who, when and where and I couldn’t back off. She had held her part of the bargain and I had to do the same. I stared at her some more, my eyes roaming on the features of her face and she fluttered her eyelashes at me, making me groan low in annoyance.   
  
The thought of being locked, naked, in a room with my own brother made my stomach twist. It sounded so wrong I could barely believe Livia had the guts to even ask me and it suddenly hit me : If it felt awkward for me, it would most likely feel awkward for Marcel too and knowing him, there was no way he would accept our proposition, even if it meant he would get to have sex with Livia again.   
  
My brother and I were practically opposite about everything but the bond we had was still strong. We didn’t really hang out together and we rarely talked but we both would have each other’s back through thick and thin. The only thing we really had in common was Livia… If she only knew…   
  
“Fine!” I pretended to give in, counting on my brother’s shyness to save me from this situation. “Let’s ask him now and get it over with.”   
  
I didn’t have to ask my best friend twice. With a grin, she quickly got up and I looked at her leave my room before to follow her. The sound of my heart throbbing in my ears made me realize how nervous I was and when Livia knocked on Marcel’s door, I wanted to throw up.   
  
The door opened slightly and my brother’s surprised expression quickly switched into a big smile, proving me that Livia had done her job well. She tilted her head in a flirty way and it made me frown.   
  
“Can we talk with you, please?” she asked, her voice almost begging. “We’ve got a proposition you can’t refuse.”   
  
Marcel’s eyes moved quickly before to land on me. His smile disappeared in a matter of seconds and I sent him a sorry look. He had expected to be one on one with Livia again and I was just standing there close to her, crushing his hopes.   
  
“I guess.” He mumbled, opening the door so we could walk in.   
  
I closed the door behind myself and remained close. I looked at Livia getting closer to my brother and raised my nose in a grimace when I saw her hand brush lightly his chest in an obvious attempt to manipulate him.   
  
“Harry promised me something.” she blatantly told him. “He vowed me I could get what I’ve always wanted to try.”   
  
“And what is that?” Marcel asked after some seconds of silence.   
  
“A threesome.” she expressed, looking straight into his eyes. “And I want the third person to be you.”   
  
I held my breath subtly and saw my brother’s eyes open shock.   
  
“Don’t answer now.” she let out quickly before he could say anything. “Take the time to think about it.”   
  
He stared into her eyes and his head slowly moved down, his lips getting closer to hers by the second. I was ready to break this moment when he stopped only some inches away from her mouth and whispered to her.   
  
“I’m in.”   
  
A large smile drew itself on Livia’s lips as I stared at them. It was like a bomb had suddenly exploded around me. My nerdy brother had agreed on a threesome with me and my best friend and I was going to be forced into it despite myself. I cursed under my breath before Livia turned to me with a smirk. I held her gaze, trying to keep an expressionless face.   
  
“When and where?” my brother asked again, trying to get Livia’s attention back on him.   
  
“Tomorrow.” she answered. “Here.”   
  
“Good.” Marcel replied with a grin. “Perfect timing.”   
  
“I know. Your parents are out of town for two more days, aren’t they?”   
  
Livia turned to him and this time, he sent her a mischievous smile.   
  
“I promise you guys the time of you life.” she added before to place her hand on Marcel’s chest.   
  
She licked her lips and moved away, her hand slipping from him and walked up to me, doing the exact same thing. I could feel the warmth of her hand through my shirt and she finally placed her mouth on mine softly, our lips barely touching.   
  
“Bye, Harold.” she whispered, making her lips brush on me.   
  
It tickled slightly and I restrained a shiver. I kept looking at her but remained motionless until I heard her walk down the stairs and get out of the house, the main door closing in a loud noise.   
  
“Why did you say yes?” I finally let out, making my brother turn quickly on his heels to face me.   
  
“Because I want to.” he simply explained before to frown. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“You and I? Naked in the same room?” I raised my eyebrows. “Talk about awkward!”   
  
“If it makes you so uncomfortable why didn’t you say no?”   
  
I let out a low groan again as my lips twisted in a grimace. I could have said no. I should have said no. But I didn’t want Livia to see me as a coward and there was no way I wanted to break that promise I made her.   
  
“What happened between you two to make her choose you for our threesome? Out of all the boys she could have picked! Why you?”   
  
I was getting angry and obviously, my words came out harsher than I had intended. Marcel frowned, offended, and walked up to me. We were practically the same weight, making it easier for us to look meanly at each other. I couldn’t really understand what Livia saw in him. besides the fact that we were physically identical, we had two completely different personalities. He was the good boy and I was the bad. He was a nerd and I was more of a rebel. He liked to study and learn, I liked to party and flirt. However, Marcel had most likely done something great to Livia if she felt like she didn’t have enough of him and not knowing what it was was driving me insane.   
  
“Listen to me, Harry.” my brother started on a low tone. “If I can have sex once more with your girl, I certainly won’t refuse.”   
  
“She’s not my girl.”   
  
The words escaped my lips and I regretted them immediately after. No, Livia was not mine, but by admitting it, I gave my brother the chance to make her his, and I seriously didn’t like that.   
  
“Right.” he agreed. “Meaning there was no reason for me to say no.”   
  
After glaring at each other for some more seconds, I finally sighed and rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands, giving up. Marcel’s attitude had changed but then again, it was never totally as it normally is when Livia was around, which meant their sex encounter could have been very different than what I had imagined… and the future experience we were planning to have the next day could also turn out otherwise.   
  
“I’m sorry, man.” I apologized, holding out my hand to him. “Okay? We’ll do this and make the best out of it.”   
  
Taking a big breath, my brother nodded and shook my hand with a strength I wasn’t aware he had. I got out of his room and quickly entered mine, closing the door behind myself right before my cellphone started to vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the incoming text I had received.   
  
“ _I’m touching myself thinking about tomorrow._ ”   
  


—-

  
  
Marcel and I hadn’t talked at all for almost twenty-four hours. He could barely hold my gaze and I was not sure I actually wanted to have a discussion with him anyway. When the doorbell rang, it was already dark outside and for the first time in hours, we turned to each other and made eye contact. We both knew it was Livia and I could swear that if my heart was not beating so loud I could even hear his flapping just as hard. It rang again and I could easily imagine Livia getting impatient, waiting on the porch. With a sigh, I walked out of the kitchen and my brother joined me. I flew the door open and saw my best friend standing there. Her annoyed expression quickly switched into a smirk and she tilted her head, her eyes roaming on me and then my brother and finally back to me.   
  
“Hey boys.” she greeted, her voice chanting in a flirty way.   
  
We both remained silent, staring at her and she finally raised her eyebrows at us, her smile falling down suddenly.   
  
“Damn, it’s going to be fun.” she added sarcastically, slipping between my brother and I and letting her hand brush my crotch slightly.   
  
Marcel had a recoil motion, telling me she had probably pressed her ass against him and it made me raise my nose, already getting annoyed. I knew Livia and I knew she could get whatever the fuck she wanted. The only person who was giving her a hard time about it was me and this time, I didn’t have much of a choice.   
  
I turned around to follow her and held my breath as my eyes fell on her ass. She was wearing the shortest skirt she had and it danced with the movements of her hips, showing a part of her black lace panties. She was doing this on purpose and it sent a rush to my brain. I stopped myself from running to her and throwing her on the floor before to fuck her senseless and simply emptied my lungs slowly and subtly. My brother, however, was staring shamelessly at my best friend’s bum and I elbowed him hard, frowning at him. He frowned too and looked at me as I was shaking my head negatively at him. Not a word was exchanged but we both knew exactly what the other thought.   
  
“Are you guys coming?”   
  
In perfect motion, Marcel and I turned to Livia.   
  
“Sure.” we replied at the same time, making her chuckle.   
  
“Oh gosh, it may actually be even more fun than I had imagined.”   
  
We all moved until the middle of the living room until Livia turned to us to look at us. Her gaze moved on my lips, down to my chest and my legs before to do the same to my brother. She grinned as she moved closer to Marcel and I watched her put her hands on his shoulders and push him down to make him sit on the couch. She straddled him as he was staring in her eyes, a bit confused by her forward behavior. She was looking at him too and started to rub her inner thighs on his crotch. He remained motionless and an other smirk appeared on her lips. I almost felt like I didn’t belong there, like I was being the witness of something I shouldn’t see.   
  
Livia kept grinding herself on my brother and finally grabbed both his hands to place them on her waist. Eagerly, his fingers traveled on her body and he helped her move quicker over him, his face twisting in an ecstatic expression. She chuckled lightly and kissed his half-open lips.   
  
I walked closer to them and placed myself behind her. I was not going to watch them have fun without including me. With one hand, I pushed her long dark hair on one of her shoulders and bent down to kiss her neck. My lips brushed her skin and she moaned low. I wrapped my arms around her loosely and my hands ran up her stomach until her breasts, gripping them firmly. Her hands reached mine and made me squeeze tighter as she let out a short groan.   
  
I moved my hand down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it quickly over her head and exposing her bra to my brother. His eyes fell on her cleavage and his mouth opened slightly. I unclasped her bra and moved the straps down before Livia placed her hands on her thighs, bending forward and pushing her breasts together with her arms. I took a peek down at her boobs and bit my bottom lip in anticipation. I knew how much she loved doing that because she knew it was driving me insane. I bent down a little and I heard my best friend giggle.   
  
“I’d like to feel it inside of me instead of on my back, Harry.” she let out with a cheeky tone.   
  
The right side of my lips moved up and I finally knelt down behind her, letting my hand wander between her legs and moving her panties aside.   
  
“Maybe you’ll just get it.” I whispered in her ear, slipping a finger on her slit.   
  
She bucked her hips forward and I looked as she put one of her hands on my brother’s nape to bring him closer. She pushed his face to her breasts and he quickly obeyed, trailing kisses on her skin before to let his tongue flick on her left nipple.   
  
“Fuck…” escaped from her lips, turning me on even more.   
  
I stretched my neck and crushed my lips on hers. I tried to forget about my brother’s hair tickling my neck and deepened the kiss as she moaned against my mouth. I felt her hand search for my groin and try to unzip my pants. I helped her with my free hand and she finally got up from my brothers laps. She pulled on my pants and I sat down before she took them off completely, along with my boxers. I was getting hornier by the second and it increased again when her eyes fell on my erection. She bit her bottom lip and got up to undress. Marcel slipped his fingers on the sides of her skirt and pulled it down. Without thinking, I reached for her waist and grabbed her ass, squeezing it and making her laugh.   
  
She smirked as she looked at my brother and unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it away from his shoulders. It fell on the carpet in a low sound and her fingertips traveled on his chest, reaching for his pants and taking off his belt and trousers quickly. I stared at her as she palmed him through his boxers. He groaned at her touch and she bit his bottom lip hard enough for him to let out a short whimper.   
  
“Come on, Marcel.” she whispered, backing away slowly.   
  
I saw her move down as her hand reached for my dick. My mouth opened in anticipation and when she wrapped her fingers around it, I let out a groan despite myself. I placed my hands on her waist and moved her closer to me, positioning her over my cock and she moved down slowly on it, making me mutter a curse word under my breath.   
  
She started riding me, her back facing me and I helped her moving quicker, my hands pressed on her hips. She motioned for my brother to get closer and pulled roughly on his white boxers. His dick sprung free and Livia grabbed it quickly, wrapping her lips around the tip. I raised my nose, a bit annoyed by the fact that her mouth was not around  _my_  cock.   
  
I tried to push away the feelings invading my insides and let my hands wander on her stomach and up until her breasts. My lips brushed against her shoulder, up until her neck and I dug my teeth roughly in her skin, making her wiggled over me. I bucked my hips quicker against her, making her jump harder on my dick and bringing her closer to her climax.  
  
“You feel so fucking good, baby.” I whispered in her ear.   
  
My brother’s dick slipped out of her mouth as she moaned my name louder than I expected, her eyes tightly shut. I kissed the back her shoulder repeatedly as she came on me, soaking my thighs. I would never get enough of it and I had to restrain myself from cumming as I felt her walls tighten around my shaft. It felt so fucking good and I had to curl my fingers in the softness of the carpet.   
  
“Okay, my turn.”   
  
I frowned at my brother’s boldness as he helped her move away from me. I didn’t know him like that and I couldn’t say I was particularly pleased that he wanted to take the lead. He pushed Livia forward and she landed on her hands and knees. Placing himself behind her, he grabbed one of her ass cheeks tightly and pinched her skin. It made her whine with pleasure and I got up quickly, getting in front of her and kneeling down too, taking my shirt off and throwing it away. I didn’t have to ask for anything. As soon as my dick was in her sight range, she moved her head down and I felt her soft warm lips around it. My face twisted with satisfaction when she started sucking on it intensely and without thinking, my right hand found the back of her head, pushing down lightly on it to feel her better.   
  
My breath caught in my throat when I looked up and saw my brother fucking her roughly, his fingers sinking in the flesh of her hips, moving her harshly on his dick. The brutality of his thrusts made her mouth move in rhythm around my own cock and I was not sure how I felt about it. Marcel looked up and our eyes locked for some seconds until the corner of his lips moved up into a smirk. His nose raised slightly and he started pounding into her even harder. She leaned down more on my dick and I felt the tip of it hit against the back of her throat. She swallowed and my mouth opened more as I gripped her hair with strength.   
  
“Come on, baby.” my brother whispered cheekily. “Cum for me. Cum all over my cock.”   
  
His words seemed to have the desired effect because her lips loosened from around my dick and she let out a moan, pushing her ass against his stomach to ride her second orgasm.   
  
“Oh god! Marcel!”   
  
With a bit of jealousy running inside of me, I waited until her climax was over and moved her up to kiss her. I tried to push the thought of my brother away and brought Livia down with me as I lied down on the carpet.   
  
“I want to taste you.” I hissed low enough to be sure Marcel wouldn’t hear.   
  
She smiled and crawled over me, her body brushing on mine until her knees were placed on each side of my face. I felt myself getting even harder when I noticed how wet she was and quickly slid my arms around her thighs, pulling her down until her pussy rubbed against my lips. She tasted good. As good as usual. We both whimpered at the same time and I let my tongue slip inside of her making her quiver. She moved her hips up and down and the tip of my tongue skidded on her clit. I kept staring up between her legs as I felt her drip on my lips and out of impulse, I started sucking on her pleasure button and it made her wiggle quicker over me.   
  
“Fuck sh- Harry!”   
  
She was doing it on purpose. Moaning our names was in fact a way to turn us on and make us compete against each other. And it was definitely working. I heard my brother groan too and I glanced away to see Livia’s hand wrapped around his dick, stroking him in rhythm with my tongue. I felt her cum on my lips as she let out a scream, throwing her head back with obvious fruition. The fact that I could give her such intense pleasure made me smirk and I pushed two fingers inside of her as she reached her orgasm, fucking her roughly to increase her delight. It worked well and I enjoyed once more the way she whimpered my name.   
  
It made me want to reach my peak too and I was pretty sure my brother was feeling the same. I moved from under her and got up, placing myself on the other side of her, in front of Marcel. Still on her knees, she looked at my hard cock and then turned to look at my brother’s. She bit her bottom lip and finally grabbed both of them and stroking us slowly at first but within seconds, both her hands were moving harder and quicker against both our cocks. I felt her mouth suck on the tip of mine and frowned with pleasure. I knew I was getting close but I didn’t want to be the first one. Her wet lips left my dick to suck on my brother’s and he grunted again, telling me he was just as close as I was.   
  
I don’t know how long I succeeded to contain myself but I came shortly after Marcel and looked at our semen squirt in her hair and her face, sliding on her neck and until her breasts. I would have never thought I’d find it so hot to see my best friend covered with so much cum but it was and when she knew we were both down from our highs, she got up and walked to the bathroom. My brother and I looked at each other awkwardly, waiting for her to be back. When we were both hard and ready to fuck, the awkwardness was not obvious but now that we had reached our climaxes, the discomfort was almost palpable. We both took boxers off the floor and realized we had the wrong one. We barely glanced at each other and I threw him the white ones, catching the black ones he was sending me before we put them on at the same pace.   
  
Livia came back wearing one of my large shirts and tilted her head on the side, sending us a smile. I looked at her from head to toes, knowing she was completely naked under my shirt and I felt my dick swell. She didn’t have to wear a short skirt, a tight top and lace underwear to be sexy. She looked perfect with a simple large baggy shirt. I could barely believe I had accepted to share her and I raised my nose in a grimace for half a second before to let out a subtle sigh.   
  
“Thanks boys.” she let out, balancing her shoulders in front of her slowly and childishly. “It was very very good.”   
  
She bent down to grab her purse and clothes and turned on her heels, reaching to the door. When a loud noise told us she was gone, Marcel and I looked at each other again but remained silent for what seemed like an hour. It was probably only some seconds though and I finally broke it with two simple words.   
  
“Good night.” I let out quickly and in a very low tone.   
  
My brother took this opportunity and nodded to me promptly before to grab his clothes too and run upstairs. I stayed immobile for a while and suddenly took my jeans and searched for my phone. I couldn’t believe Livia had left right after we were done. I was hoping she would stick around for some more hours of fun but this time, only with me. I took a big breath as I typed a text message for her.   
  
“ _You should come back and sleep in my bed with me_.”   
  
I hit send and waited, licking my lips in anticipation.   
  
“ _Miss me already? ;) I’ll see you tomorrow, Harold._ ” 


End file.
